1200 Sex Positions Inspired by the Rampion Crew
by thefloatingllama
Summary: Cress and Thorne discover a smut list on their portscreens. Experimentation ensues. Jacin and Winter guest appearance.
1. A Fun Discovery

"Aces, Cress..."

Cress rested her chin on Thorne's shoulder and then gasped.

They read the portscreen together. _1200 Sex Positions Inspired by the Rampion Crew! _

They were sitting near the controls of the ship, waiting for their next assignment to be commed in.

"I mean, I knew we were famous for the rebellion. I didn't realize we would become the inspiration for gossip articles and... smut lists." Cress murmured.

Thorne started to scroll through the list but stopped quickly and turned the screen face down. The instructional graphics were drawn by a talented fan and Jacin's face stared back at him from a precarious position.

Cress took the portscreen and found the list that was solely her and Thorne. "Captain, they gave us a couple name. 'Cresswell.' It's cute. And- haha... they gave you curly chest hair!"

She cackled as Thorne grabbed the portscreen and stared shocked at the renderings of himself. "They got my nose wrong! It's always the nose."

Cress took the portscreen out of his hands and set it down on the table. She held onto his hands as she climbed onto his lap. "Don't you think we should at least try some of these? We did inspire them after all. I'll even let you pick the first one..."

Thorne pulled her closer to him and kissed her sweetly. "Okay, but after our mission gets commed in. I don't think my commander can look either of us in the eye after last time."


	2. Experimentation

The mission had been given, coordinates set, and systems checked. And the position had been picked.

"Star Crossed Lovers," Thorne read aloud. "Captains, lay down on a bed, with your head propped up on a pillow. Hackers, crawl on top of your captain where your head is above his manhood…" Thorne paused for a moment to chuckle at the description. "…and where your lady bits are in front of his face."

Cress took the portscreen from his hands and finished reading. "This position is mostly foreplay, but try to satisfy your partner as much as possible while also receiving the same satisfaction. Good luck, Cresswell!"

Okay, so the article didn't say that last bit, but Cress added it for a little pep talk of her own. She set down the portscreen and gave Thorne the look of lust he had grown to love.

She pulled him into their cabin.

He pulled her in for a kiss.

They pulled each other's clothes off and fell onto the bed.

Thorne leaned back onto a pillow, getting into the position instructed by the article. He helped Cress climb on top of him, and pulled her butt towards his face. Before he could even try anything, Cress started cackling.

"I'm too short!" She laughed as he leaned his head over. He could see that her head was more than a couple inches away from his other head. He laughed and then sighed a little. He had been really excited to try that one.

Cress noticed his disappointment, and quickly ran back to get the portscreen. She crawled back on the bed, straddling his stomach. She pulled one of the blankets around her shoulders as she read off the description of one she knew they could do.

"The Backdoor," she recited. "A poker term commonly used to refer to a player winning through unlikely means, this position will feel a little odd at first, but will get both players the win of the evening. Captains, spoon your hackers, her back to your front. Spice things up by rubbing your hands all over her naughty bits. Make sure to give plenty of neck kisses, too. It will drive her wild!"

Thorne was already feeling much better about this position. He took the portscreen and finished reading. "Hackers, feel free to arch your back just a little, to press your butt into your captain's hips. When you are both ready to go, begin like so: Hackers, you may need to lift your upper leg over your captain for the beginning. This will help with adjusting to the position. Captains, when you're ready, push your manhood into her vagina. Speed is up to you, so listen to each other for cues about what feels best. And remember, a little friction goes a long way."


	3. The Backdoor

Cress felt Thorne getting stiff again and crawled off him. He scooted over and rolled to his side so Cress could be the little spoon.

Thorne placed his left arm under her head to prop her up. "Comfortable?" He whispered into her ear, nibbling on her cheek and ear lobe.

"Mhmm," she sighed back. She felt safe in this position; they often went to sleep spooning each other just like this. Only with clothes. And more blankets.

Thorne started to follow the instructions, using his hands to play with her naughty bits. He pulled her close, his hand more than half the size of her waist, and then moved up her stomach to her breasts. "Soft or rough tonight?" He whispered his words again, knowing that it sent goosebumps down her spine. His left hand played with her hair, adding to both of their arousals.

Cress reached behind her with both her hands, her left behind her head grabbing his hand and holding tight, while her right hand rested on his hip, playing with her proximity to his sensitive naughty bits. "Let's try a medium level today," she said as she turned her head to grab a kiss from him. It was deep and passionate, and it left them a little out of breath.

Thorne brushed his thumb over her nipples; he noted they were already perky. "Aces, I'm good," he thought. He took advantage and started rolling her right nipple between his thumb and forefinger. He then grabbed her left breast with his whole hand, massaging it aggressively.

Cress gasped and the familiar tightness started low and deep insider her. She arched her back into him and her right hand grabbed his butt

Thorne kissed her shoulder and moved in closer to her neck. He wanted her so badly, and she obviously wanted him. Kissing and nibbling her neck, his hand moved down to touch her other naughty bits. He dipped his fingers inside her vagina, feeling how wet she was. He slid his fingers in and out of her a couple times before moving to her clit. He put pressure right where it was needed and sped up his movements.

"Captain," Cress said with a breathy voice, "oh my stars." She arched her back and her butt pressed into him. She could feel just how stiff he was, so she reached her hand between them and grabbed his dick. She pumped on it a couple times before she moaned, "Ohhh Captain. Oh my stars, Captain, I'm coming!"

And she did.

And he held her.

And they kissed.

"I think I quite like this position," Cress said as she looked back into Thorne's eyes.

He stared back, eager for his turn to come. He pulled her right leg up over him, and ran his fingers from her knee to just outside her vagina.

Now it was her turn to be eager; she begged with her eyes, still staring into his.

"Ready?" Thorne asked, knowing the answer and not really waiting for the answer. He used his hand to place himself at the entrance to her vagina; he felt her wetness drip down over him.

He couldn't wait any longer. He pushed into her, both of them sighing at the same time. He waited one second, two seconds to allow them to adjust, and then he started moving. Cress pressed her butt into his hips, giving him a better angle. As he slid in and out, he felt how soft and warm she was inside. Every time he pulled out of her, he just needed to be inside of her more.

Cress's hands were in her hair and in his hair. She even pulled on her breasts a few times. Thorne was doing some of his best work and she was into it.

Thorne had his hands on her hips, holding her still while he sped up. Having her legs closed was the right choice. The friction was good. So good.

He felt the tightness deep in his own stomach, the pull of an orgasm beginning. "Cress. I'm close."

"Captain," Cress moaned, not quite close enough. She reached down and started rubbing her clit, helping herself along so they could finish together.

Thorne noticed and pulled his hands from her hips to her breasts, pulling and massaging.

It worked so well, that Cress came first, the tightness in her stomach exploding into the tingling all over her body. Her shaking led to Thorne's coming behind her. He squeezed her closer to him as he finished, his body clenching up more than shaking.

Breathing hard, Cress turned around and pulled herself close to Thorne. She leaned towards his ear and whispered, "we are so doing that again sometime."

Chuckling and still intertwined, Cresswell stayed up all night looking up other sex positions they could try.


	4. Wincin

On a cold day on Luna, Winter and Jacin were cuddled under a blanket on the plush rug in front of their virtual fireplace.

"Incoming message from Captain Carswell Douche," Jacin's portscreen chimed.

Chuckling, Jacin leaned over Winter to grab the portscreen off the coffee table. The blanket slipped a little to reveal his bare torso and Winter laughed when he tried to cover himself.

"I like your naked body. Don't cover it up for my sake." She pouted a little and Jacin brushed his lips across hers as he laid back down with her. "What did Thorne say?"

"He sent me a picture." As Jacin opened it, and they both gasped when a drawing of Jacin stared back at them from a very compromising position.


End file.
